When One Name Says It All
by Joywriter
Summary: Harry and Ginny have just welcomed their second son into the world… we all know which one I mean. And this is my take on how his name came to be.


Harry and Ginny have just welcomed their second son into the world… we all know which one I mean. And this is my take on how his name came to be.

I know a lot of people think the name 'Albus Severus' was a bad choice, but I completely disagree. It was so heartfelt and a wonderful testament to the fact that Snape received a measure of redemption through Harry's forgiveness.

**When One Name Says It All**

Sunlight streamed through the windows of the nursery. Ginny was asleep upstairs after the rather difficult delivery of their second child. Together, they had another son, another precious addition to their family. Harry and Ginny both agreed that children were a must in their lives, as Ginny had been one of seven, and Harry had been an orphan and an only child.

He sat by the window, gently rocking his baby as he slept in his arms, reveling in the wonderful new baby smell. Just as when he had held his first son, Harry gently caressed the perfect pink cheek with a feather-light touch. He listened to the rhythmic breathing of another little miracle. And in these precious moments he was reminded more than ever of the fact that so many people had died to allow this moment to even be possible. His mother, his father, his godfather, Alastor Moody, Lupin, Ted Tonks and his daughter Nymphadora, Dumbledore, Snape…

_Snape. _

There hadn't been a day since the end of his seventh year that passed without him thinking about the man he once despised. It had been nine long years since his death, and in that time, Harry had come to terms with what he had seen in Snape's memories. Snape could have kept those thoughts with him, taken it all to the grave and left only a legacy of hatred and bitterness in his wake. And Harry did not take for granted the fact that, had he not chosen to show himself during Snape's final moments, all could have been lost.

But enough time had passed that Harry understood to some degree how Snape had suffered, for he too knew about agony and loss at the hands of Voldemort.

Really, he and Snape had lost the same person. And as time had passed, Harry came to understand that Lily had saved them both – Harry from death, and Snape from darkness.

Enough time had passed that he could remember Snape and not feel angry at all the frustration and humiliation he had known at his mercy. Now, he felt pity. Pity for a man who must have felt so torn to look at the result of the love between his heart and his enemy. And yet he also felt gratitude.

The precious life in Harry's arms stirred in his sleep and opened his tiny little eyes. Harry tilted him up toward him to shield him from the bright sunlight. And, for the first time, Harry noticed that the baby had his bright green eyes.

Harry smiled, and at once, an inexplicable sense of peace settled upon him.

Harry had managed to secure a portrait of Snape in the Headmaster's study at Hogwarts, and he had successfully petitioned for a portrait of the former Death Eater to be on display in the Ministry foyer with an honorary plaque beneath it, listing Snape's triumphant deeds that had led to Voldemort's defeat. He had spoken publicly about Snape's part in Voldemort's downfall, and now, the wizarding world finally knew the truth. And while everyone wondered how Harry knew this, he had never allowed anyone but Ginny to see Snape's memories. He kept them hidden in a box in his bedside table under several protective spells.

But even so, Harry felt there was one more thing he could do to honour the man who risked his life to protect him in honour of Lily.

He held his son up and looked into his jade eyes, and thought back to the moment when Snape had finally looked beyond the James in him and saw Lily looking back at him. Harry immediately sensed greatness in the soul of this little blessing, and intrinsically knew that he somehow embodied all the good things about two men he most admired.

He had finally chosen his son's name.


End file.
